Double cursus
by She0mi
Summary: "Elle rencontra alors son regard noir. Il lui lança un clin d'oeil, un sourire narquois. Hermione tint son regard, sentant quand même la chaleur lui montant au visage. Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit encore plus. Elle lui tira finalement la langue, se détournant. Saleté ! Elle pouvait entendre son rire, même de là où elle était."
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Hermione se pencha sur ses notes, fronçant ses sourcils de concentration. Oui, si tu additionne ses deux nombres, le mettant au carré puis arrivant à une division avec sept, ça devient une équation ! Elle eut un petit cri étouffé de bonheur et nota le total sur sa feuille. Soupirant, elle releva sa tête.

Elle était dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, entouré par les livres qui parlaient de magie, entouré de magie, de sorciers, d'élèves qui travaillaient sur des matières comme Sortilèges ou Potions. Mais elle, en plein milieu, elle bossait ses mathématiques, une matière moldue. Ceci est tout à fait normale ! Hermione pouffa un instant avant de retourner dans ses calculs.

Dès la rentrée à onze ans à l'école de sorciers, la sorcière née-moldue avait décidé de prendre deux cursus : une magique et une moldue. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas que faire plus tard, et à onze ans, elle pensait déjà à ça oui ! Sa mère l'aidait à prendre des cours à distance depuis Poudlard et de faire les examens pendant les grandes vacances pour passer à une année suivante. Et depuis, elle travaillait parfois à des matières moldus dans l'école sorcière, à l'écart de ses camarades.

Elle n'avait pas honte mais... Que dirait les personnes sorcières qui ne comprennaient pas si ils la voyaient travailler sur des MATHÉMATIQUES ? Harry peut-être qu'il comprenait, mais pas Ronald ! Et déjà qu'être une née-moldue la mettait à l'écart, sans pour autant totalement puisqu'elle s'était renseignée sur tellement de choses, alors si on découvrait qu'elle faisait des calculs, elle était fichue. Pour Askaban. En rigolant encore discrètement devant ses pensées absurdes, Hermione se remit au travail.

Une heure plus tard, elle nicha sa feuille de calculs dans son classeur et le glissa dans son sac discrètement, faisant attention à ne pas se faire surprendre. Malfoy et toute sa bande se feraient une joie de se foutre de sa gueule si ils voyaient ses feuilles. Oups ! Ne pas jurer, ne pas jurer, ne pas jurer.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, hochant la tête à la rencontre de la bibliothécaire. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec cette dernière, cette salle était comme sa propre maison, son endroit. Et Hermione y venait souvent. Elle montrait aussi un profond respect pour cette dame qui surveillait cet endroit !

(+)

"Tu étais où, Hermione ?" demanda Ronald, enfilant les morceaux de poulet dans sa bouche comme un goinfre.

La sorcière grimaça, trempant délicatement sa patate dans la sauce du poulet et la mit à sa bouche. Elle macha et attendit d'avoir totalement fini sa dégustation pour répondre d'une voix sèche qui annoncait qu'elle n'aimait pas comme il se comportait.

"J'étais à la bibliothèque."

Ronald échangea un regard blasé avec son meilleur ami mais ne dit rien. Tant mieux ! Elle continua de manger son poulet et ses patates tranquillement sous le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis. Une deuxième tête rousse arriva en courant, enlaçant Hermione, saluant son frère et le brun puis partit en marchant d'un pas assuré à côté de Dean, pas loin des trois Gryffondor. Elle l'embrassa, et Dean lui mit une main sur la taille, lui embrassant la tente à son tour.

La brune intercepta le regard de son meilleur ami brun qui a immédiatement fait disparaître sa grimaçe, et taire sa jalousie grandissante. Mais Hermione avait déjà remarqué, et ne put faire qu'un léger sourire amusée, replongeant dans son repas.

Le repas se finit dans le machouillement de Ronald qui mangeait tous ce qui se trouvait à sa porté, avec le livre sur la table pour Hermione et le regard jaloux de Harry sur les deux toutereaux Gryffondor juste à côté d'eux. Les assiettes s'envolèrent immédiatement, disparaissant des yeux des élèves et ces derniers attendirent le discours de Dumbledore qui prit le temps de se lever.

Harry décida d'aborder une conversation à ce moment précis, comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

"J'ai vu Malfoy dans le couloir du septième étage aujourd'hui, il manigance quelque chose !"

La fille du Trio d'Or leva les yeux au plafond magique tandis que le coude du roux rippa de la table. Les deux se regardèrent, parlant en un regard, comprenant à quoi penser l'autre. Oui, ça leur arrivaient parfois ! Surtout quand il était question de rassuré monsieur Potter et ses questionnements de toute une vie.

"Et tu as vu quoi ? Malfoy et... une fille ?" rigola Ron, fier de sa blague.

Il reçut un regard noir de son meilleur ami mais il haussa les épaules, regardant l'autre côté de la salle, du côté d'une certaine Lavande Brown. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Son meilleur ami n'était pas sérieux ? Oh elle n'était point jalouse, ou quoi ce soit d'autre : Ronald était son meilleur ami, rien de plus. Mais... le couple Ronald-Lavande... Elle le sentait mal.

Hermione détourna son regard, s'empêchant de grimacer de dégoût, et rencontra le regard vert de Harry. Il lui fit une grimace. Il était aussi d'accord avec elle ! Lavande et Ron, c'était vraiment le dernier couple qu'ils avaient envie de voir s'embrasser. Pour avoir vu Lavande sortir avec un garçon de Poufsouffle, la brune savait qu'elle était... collante. Et Ron était protecteur. Par Merlin, le couple démoniaque qu'ils allaient créer !

Finalement, la brune pouffa à ses pensées. On allait vraiment la prendre pour une folle si elle continuait comme cela. Le survivant se pencha vers elle pour lui demander gentiment ce qu'elle avait travaillé à la bibliothèque. Elle se figea une demi-seconde pour faire un sourire un peu forcé et répondit en bougeant sa main dans le vide pour dire que "ce n'était rien".

"Les Potions, Harry."

Ledit Élu hôcha la tête mais garda une tête suspicieuse. Arg. Son meilleur ami, pas Ronald hein, était toujours le premier à découvrir ses secrets, avec Ginny. Ron était définitivement le tout dernier ! Même Fred et George savaient des choses que Ronald n'avait pas encore capté. Non, pas de trucs pervers ! La brune sentit deux rougeurs sur ses joues, et secoua la tête pour enlever ses pensées. Ses putains d'hormones d'adolescente ! Ah CHIOTTE, pas d'injures !

"Donc, je disais pour Malfoy..." commença Harry.

Mais Dumbledore l'interrompit et ses deux amis ne purent s'empêcher de souffler pour avoir échapé à l'interminable discours comme quoi Malfoy était devenu un Mangemort comme son père, qu'il avait une mission et tout. La brune ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait penser comme ça : Malfoy était une fouine écervellée qui prennait bien soin à l'emmer- embêter à chaque fois ! Surtout qu'il n'a pas franchement le profil pour être un Mangemort. Il est trop jeune, et même si c'est un idiot, Hermione avait PRESQUE pitié pour lui. Presque !

Le discours se finit et les élèves applaudirent. Dumbledore prévenait de quelques nouveautés pas très importantes et leur souhaitait bonne nuit. Il le faisait parfois, il disait qu'en ces temps de guerre, on avait besoin d'être ensemble. Hermione était d'accord et comprenait parfaitement cet état d'esprit.

"Donc..."

Ah tiens, il reprenait. Hermione soupira puis fit un sourire tendre en sa direction. Elle voyait bien que son meilleur ami était juste inquiet, qu'il voulait savoir la position de Malfoy dans la guerre. Pas par amour ou par amitié mais parce que Harry voulait savoir si il devrait plus tard se battre contre son ennemi, son camarade de classe. Contre un jeune, peut-être pour le tuer. Et elle comprenait, encore.

"On le serait si il était un partisan, Harry," chuchota Hermione. "Ils sont tous une tête de dépressif, à moitié fou."

Elle entendit le rire de Ronald et eut un petit sourire à son tour. C'était pour donner le sourire à son ami mais elle était vraiment sérieuse. Pour avoir combattu contre des Mangemorts l'année dernière, elle savait ce qu'elle disait ! Néanmoins, elle fut contente de voir que le survivant avait pris un petit sourire amusé. Bien !

(+)

Les garçons étaient montés en haut, pour dormir. Ils avaient fait à la vas-vite et baclés tout leurs devoirs mais elle ne leur avait rien dit. Hermione avait pincé les lèvres, leur expliquant les réponses puis leur avait dit bonne nuit. Elle n'aimait pas quand ils copiaient puis baclaient mais elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Elle avait compris que quoi qu'elle disait, ils ne l'écouteraient pas. Donc elle les aidait, les injurant, gentiment, en pensée mais ne disait rien.

L'horloge annonçait ving-trois heures et elle était encore assise devant la table basse. La salle commune était vide, on était en semaine et tout le monde était parti se coucher. Évidemment ! Toujours la dernière à travailler sur ses devoirs avant d'aller au lit. Lavande avait émis un jour la petite idée qu'elle attendait un petit-copain et que c'était pour cela qu'elle restait tard dans la salle commune. Mais la blonde avait vite retiré ses dires quand elle avait compris qu'Hermione n'aurait aucune pitié à lui lancer un sort.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, mettant sa tête en arrière. Devant elle, elle finissait un devoir de Potions qu'elle devait terminer pour la semaine prochaine, et dessous, une fine feuille de français. On lui permettait de prendre une langue étrangère pour les cours et elle avait choisi la langue la plus romantique, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle aimait le monde sorcier en France, qu'elle aimait la langue française et qu'elle allait souvent en France.

"Hermione ?"

La jeune fille sursauta, se mettant debout, la baguette tendu dans sa main. Ses sens étaient alerte, tournant autour. Elle se devait de se battre si il y avait une invasion de Mangemort ! Mais rapidement, elle se rendit compte que Seamus était devant elle, les mains en l'air, souriant nerveusement. Elle s'excusa, rangea son adorable bout de bois et souffla en s'asseyant sur le canapé, laissant ses feuilles éparpillés sur la table.

"Tu es encore là à travailler ?" sourit Seamus.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, amusé. Hermione gonfla les joues, sentant qu'on se moquait d'elle. Elle se leva, puis séchement, prit ses cours et les mit dans son sac rapidement. Son camarade de classe sentit qu'elle était vexée et s'empressa de dire qu'il plaisantait. Qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser.

"Désolé," rajouta-t-il.

Hermione se détendit et lui offrit un beau sourire.

"Habituée, mais vexable." lança-t-elle.

Il rigola, passant encore une main dans ses cheveux, une habitude sûrement se dit Hermione en souriant doucement. Elle garda son sac à l'épaule, puis enleva sa queue de cheval qui commençait à lui peser sur sa tête. Elle était définitivement fatiguée ! La brune, ne sentant vraisemblablement pas l'effet qu'elle faisait à Seamus en se détachant les cheveux devant lui, lui sourit gaiement et lui fit un signe de la main.

"Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit Seamus !"

Puis elle monta dans les escaliers des filles, laissant Seamus dans ses pensées, regardant toujours l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Étant donné que je poste ce chapitre, il est plutôt deux heures du matin, je dirais plutôt bon matin... Si mes parents me surprennent, je suis littéralement morte. Enfin bref, haha. J'ai vu cette fanfiction dans mes document ce matin et je me suis mis à la continuer et depuis ce matin, j'ai écris, écris et écris. Et je me suis dis : pourquoi pas la poster pour voir ce qu'en penses les gens ? Donc la voilà.**

 **Je pense qu'Hermione aurait pu faire un double cursus, tellement elle est intelligente. Franchement. Oh ! Et c'est une Blaise/Hermione. Je les ships énormément. Plus plus que le Dramione mais PRESQUE au même niveau. Je trouve cela dommage qu'il y ait SI PEU de fanfictions sur eux d'eux. Je me dévoue pour en rajouter haha !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira en tous cas. Et n'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, ça me fera VRAIMENT plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Ça me donnera probablement envie de continuer encore ! Bisous et au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction avant le 20/01/2017, oui ce début de chapitre est déjà dans le chapitre 1. Je suis désolée, les explications sont à la fin.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE ONE**

* * *

Hermione posa ses affaires à la table de la bibliothèque, et souffla bruyamment, s'attirant le regard curieux de la bibliothécaire, habituée au respect du silence de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, remarquant son geste, s'excusa doucement et honteusement. Elle était énervée, mais pas besoin de déranger le si bon silence de cette pièce ! Harry et Ron étaient partis s'entraîner au Quidditch, comme le match était pour bientôt.

Ils lui avaient demandé de venir pour les regarder mais Hermione, bien qu'aimant assister aux matchs entre les maisons et encouragait ses amis, était un peu fatiguée et avait des exercices à rattraper. Encore une fois, ils lui demandèrent quelle matière et elle répondit au hasard, une matière sorcière. Tandis que le survivant était vraiment suspicieux, Ronald bouda et lui envoya des piques méchantes.

Comme quoi elle était TROP Miss-je-sais-tout, qu'elle n'était JAMAIS présente et qu'elle s'en foutait d'eux, qu'elle le trouvait nul et d'autres spéculations qui la mettaient en rogne. Elle les aidait tellement souvent, les protégeant parfois quand ils sortaient la nuit avec son statut de préfète, elle aidait Ron à ne pas venir en ronde quand il y avait Parkinson ! Et il la remerciait comme cela. Elle voyait bien la tête de son meilleur ami brun devenir mi-blasé, mi-incrédule derrière. Mais il n'avait rien dit, comme d'HABITUDE.

Elle adorait Harry mais il pouvait quand même dire quelque chose quand elle se faisait agresser méchemment et injustement par Ronald ! Mais non, il veut pas perdre son SEUL meilleur ami ! Bon d'accord, elle le comprenait. Mais Hermione détestait cette façon de comprendre les personnes. Elle en voulait à Ron parce qu'il l'énervait, ne comprenait rien et l'insultait et elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Harry. Rah !

Échappant un fort soupir qui s'étrangla à la fin pour être un peu plus silencieuse, elle sortit ses affaires et gromela dans sa barbe des choses qui n'avaient aucun putain de sens. Ah ! Elle injurait encore. Être en colère ne lui allait pas, elle injurait. Et ce n'était pas bien.

Mettant de côté ses pensées, elle prit ses feuilles de Potions puis ses exercices de français qu'elle n'avait pas fini hier soir. La Gryffondor prit un stylo bleu moldu, en regardant des deux côtés de son rayon pour voir si il y avait vraiment personne, puis se pencha sur ses exercices, se coupant du monde. Comme elle le faisait tout le temps quand elle faisait des devoirs moldus ou sorciers.

Bien. Le français était une langue facile pour elle, elle allait à Paris depuis son enfance. Elle était habituée à cette langue étrangère, qui possédait les mêmes lettres que l'anglais. La prononciation et la conjugaison était plus complexe mais c'était facile si on se concentrait dessus. Elle fit rapidement ses exercices, vérifiant tout de suite après ses réponses, puis mit la feuille dans son classeur.

Elle sortit une autre feuille : ses exercices de maths. Sa mère lui avait envoyé la demande de son professeur par intermédiaire puisque la poste ne marchait pas à Poudlard, ni même encore le téléphone. Elle avait donc trois exercices à faire sur les fonctions. Des choses bien que difficiles, qui restaient compréhensibles si - encore une fois - on se concentrait dessus !

"C'est quoi ces trucs, Granger ?"

Hermione eut un énorme sursaut, et elle faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle fit mine de se retenir à sa table, empoignant malheureusement son classeur qui tomba, mélangeant les matières moldues entre elles et la brune tombit quand même. Mais une main ferme lui prit le bras et la remit debout rapidement. Hermione, debout, soupira et remonta son regard vers son sauveur et son dérangeur.

Elle se stoppa dans son action. Une peau noire, un sourire narquois et amusé, des courts cheveux bruns et deux yeux d'un noir envoûteur. Magnifique ! Sublime ! Elle venait de tomber sur un Serpentard, il venait de la sauver et ses devoirs moldus était à terre, à ses pieds. Elle eut un cri étouffé quand il se pencha pour les rattraper mais se stoppa quand il vit ce que c'était. Hermione espéra qu'il ne comprenne rien, en tant que bon sang-pur.

"C'est... quoi ?"

Elle fit un soupir soulagé. Il ne comprenait rien, ne pouvait rien dire ! Hermione se précipita, et passa ses mains devant Zabini pour prendre ses feuilles sans qu'il en voit beaucoup plus. Surtout l'inscription "Matières moldues" écrit sur le classeur. Qu'elle cacha de sa longue manche de son pull. Tiens, elle l'avait déchiré ! Encore plus magnifique. Il l'avait rattrapé mais elle s'était enfilochée sûrement à la chaise. Jamais deux sans trois, disait un proverbe français. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

"Putain de merde..."

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se rendit compte de son injure. Oh put- chiotte! Elle venait de dire une injure dans la bibliothéque, dans une pièce SILENCIEUSE, alors que sa mère lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas polie d'injurer. Les gens pourraient voir à quel point elle était impolie. Un rouge soutenu s'installa sur ses joues et elle rassembla ses affaires. Hermione mit tout dans son sac et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque.

Depuis le début, elle avait oublié que c'était Blaise Zabini qui était venu la voir et qu'il la suivait depuis tout à l'heure.

"Granger ! Putain, arrêtes-toi. Je ne cours pas après les filles et encore moins derrière les intellos qui passent leur mercredi matin dans une bibliothèque !"

Elle se stoppa immédiatement. La brune se serait stoppé à la première phrase. Mais la deuxième phrase la mit dans une colère noire, surtout après les mêmes mots de Ronald le matin même. Elle prit sa baguette et quand le serpent fut près d'elle, elle le mit sous son menton, grogna :

"Tu la fermes, compris ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

Hermione vit clairement le mouvement de recul du noir et eut un petit sourire fière et ravie de voir son ennemi s'éloigner. Très bien, il ne l'avait jamais insulté, bien que dans le groupe de Malfoy, il regardait en souriant toujours narquoisement, sans jamais rien dire néanmoins. Comme si il était avec Malfoy sans l'être RÉELLEMENT.

Son égo devait être touché puisqu'il s'avança vers elle et prit SA baguette de l'autre bout. Hermione gromela, disant qu'elle allait lancer un sort mais elle savait qu'elle était incapable pour le moment. Elle était trop énervée pour lancer un sort faible, et sans être modeste, elle voulait éviter de se faire remarquer après la série d'injures dites.

"Rien."

Elle le regarda longuement, s'attendant à ce qu'il se foute de sa gueule ou qu'il fasse une blague. Mais non, il haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois, la main toujours posée sur sa baguette. Donc il la dérangeit, lui faisant quitter sa salle préférée, la traitait d'intello accro à la bibliothèque pour RIEN.

Hermione sentit la rage montée et sa baguette crépita dans les mains du Serpentard qui la lâcha. Bonne idée ! Elle cria de rage, puis baissa sa baguette magique et lui envoya une oeillade si noire qu'elle aurait eu des lasers, il serait mort.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, de peur d'échapper des insultes encore et se détourna, pour lui faire dos, et prit d'un pas rapide la direction de sa salle commune. Là où elle serait tranquille, loin de Serpentard idiots et énervants !

"Tu apprends des matières moldues ?"

La brune se figea. Non... Ce n'était pas Zabini qui avait parlé hein ? Et pourtant si, c'était bien sa voix grave et masculine. Oh non ! Il avait vu son classeur, il savait donc qu'elle apprenait les matières moldues ! Il allait le dire à Malfoy et tout le monde le saura, on se ficherait d'elle et elle serait humiliée le reste du temps.

Rapidement, elle se tourna vers son ennemi et encore plus rapidement, se mit devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Elle avait oublié de sortir sa baguette mais elle s'en fichait. De ses yeux noisettes, elle pénêtra dans ceux noirs du serpent, lui envoyant des regards menaçantes et noirs. Pas question de le supplier ! Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front, il était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête, pourtant ils avaient le même âge. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être le plus petite !

Entre ses dents, elle grinça :

"Tu ne dis ça à personne ? Encore moins à Malfoy, compris ?"

"Et tu me donnes quoi ?" fit narquoisement Blaise Zabini, croisant les bras, attendant sa part du marché, pas du tout intimidé par son regard noir à elle d'ailleurs.

"Rien. Tu es un Serpentard vil, je te donnerais jamais rien. Mais si tu as la merveilleuse et stupide idée de dire ça à quelqu'un, je ne donne pas cher de tes parties."

Hermione devint rouge pivoine à ses mots mais ne dit rien, gardant un visage ferme et menaçant. Elle finit par se détourner, et Zabini avait rien répondu. Elle partit rapidement, espérant qu'il tienne le secret. Surtout sur son double cursus ! Et encore plus maintenant parce que Ron allait encore la traiter de GROSSE intello si il savait cela.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle en cauchemarderait pendant toute la journée, réveillée oui, en attendant le repas. Zabini ne devait vraiment rien dire !

(+)

La brune s'assit clairement inquiète sur son banc, en face de Ron et Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit normalement et Ron bouda quelque instant avant de lui parler, comme si ne rien ne s'était passé, les buts qu'il avait intercepté durant l'entrainement. Elle vit la grimace de Harry à ce sujet, et devina que leur meilleur ami était aussi bon que d'habitude, ceci est malheureusement à prendre à l'ironie. Elle avait confiance en Ron et elle savait qu'il pouvait être vraiment bon mais il se faisait pas assez confiance en lui-même.

Hermione fit une moue triste mais l'évapora pour sourire devant les blagues de Harry et les commentaires de Ron. Elle avait complètement oublié son histoire avec Zabini et ses matières moldues. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, Ginny vint même s'installer à ses côtés, embrassant bien entendu Dean avant, mais lui disant qu'elle voulait être avec sa meilleure amie pendant un moment.

Mais ça se gâta quand sa meilleure amie rousse fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour regarder derrière Hermione. Vers la table des Serpentards. Oh non, pitié, pas ça ! Il ne l'avait pas dit, pitié. Ginny la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil puis se re-regarda. Il l'avait dit. Oh putain ! Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer la situation mais la rousse la dévança en se penchant vers elle.

"Pourquoi Zabini te fixe ?" chuchota-t-elle.

En se tordant presque le cou, Hermione fit une embarqué et se tourna vers la table des verts et argents. Effectivement, Zabini la regardait, souriant narquoisement. Elle croisa ses deux yeux noirs amusés. Il préparait un mauvais coup celui-là ! Mais Hermione, fière, ne quitta pas son regard, le défiant. Si il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait.

Et si il disait son secret, elle le tuerait. Après l'avoir fait souffrir. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de la brune, surprenant sûrement sa meilleure amie, et le Serpentard qui haussa d'un sourcil, ne se démontant pas de son sourire. La brune entendit alors quelqu'un tousser mais ne s'en préocuppa pas. Il allait perdre à cette guerre ! Saleté de Zabini, et saleté d'esprit compétiteur.

"Hermione, tu as une chouette ?"

La question la perturba et en grognant de frustation, elle se détourna de Zabini qui eut immédiatement un sourire vainqueur. Il avait gagné, ce con, et il en était fière ! Cet idiot, cet idiot ! Faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un l'empêche de jurer. Mais ce n'était réellement pas sa priorité maintenant. Elle envoya un regard noir à la personne qui l'avait fait perdre et se surprit à décocher un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

Ginny fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire, pointant le doigt sur la chouette qui était devant Hermione. Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté, elle ne connaissait pas cette chouette, elle le saurait sinon ! Ses parents et elle correspondaient avec Hedwige et ce n'était pas elle. C'était à qui ? Elle regarda la lettre que la chouette tenait. Il y avait bien un prénom dessus : le sien.

Elle gromela dans sa barbe, disant que sa journée n'était pas finie si elle recevait un courrier de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait pas. À chaque fois qu'elle recevait un courrier inconnu, ce n'était jamais bon ! La chouette huhula doucement, et Hermione, attendrie par l'animal sage et patiente devant elle, lui donna deux trois graines qui trônaient devant elle. La chouette prit les graines doucement, et la remercia d'un coup de tête. Elle était intelligente cette chouette ! Avec un doux sourire, elle la caressa et prit la lettre.

Elle l'ouvrit et stoppa son mouvement immédiatement. La chouette huhula doucement, comme si elle comprenait son stop souvent s'envola vers le haut, vers la volière sûrement. Hermione regarda la signature en bas de la lettre et serra les dents, furieuse qu'il ait osé lui envoyer une lettre.

"C'est qui ?" demanda Ron, machant un morceau de viande.

"Personne," répondit sèchement Hermione.

Elle vit le regard furieux de Ron, qui se sentait immédiatement rejeté et elle voulut s'excuser, lui disant qu'il n'était pour rien. Mais les évènements de ses mots crus lui revint, et elle gromela un "bien fait" avant de reprendre sa lecture. Elle entendit d'une oreille sourde Harry et Ronald discutaient entre eux sur ces deux mots, mais ne fit pas réellement attention.

 _Je ne dirais rien,_

 _B.Z._

Elle allait le tuer.

"B.Z. ? Comme dans Blaise Zabini ?"

Hermione sursauta et remarqua que la rousse avait lu par dessus de son épaule. Ah mince Elle se mordit la lèvre, Ginny allait poser des questions. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui dire ?

"Je suppose... vu ta tête," fit Ginny vraiment doucement. "De quoi il parle ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Hermione ? Ils n'en seront rien," rajouta-t-elle en faisant un coup de tête envers les deux garçons.

Elle sourit, se rendant compte à quel point Ginny la connaissait bien. Elles avaient un an d'écart mais Ginny avait vécu avec des grands-frères et elle avait une grande capacité de compréhension, elle savait garder un secret. Elle était comme Fred et George, en moins farceuse. Et cela amusait Hermione, parler avec Ginny la calmait très souvent. Un peu de féminité lui faisait du bien. Hermione était avec Harry et Ron tout le temps.

Ginny était sa confidente. Elle pourrait lui dire ! Oui. Hermione se pencha vers elle, et lui dit sous le regard curieux de ses meilleurs amis :

"Je te le dirais plus tard."

La rousse hôcha la tête et tourna la tête vers la table de Serpentard.

"Il te regarde plus," chuchota-t-elle.

"La guerre est déclarée," grogna Hermione doucement.

Sous le regard interrogateur et excité de sa cadette, elle lui sourit amusé et lui dit d'un regard que c'était pour plus tard, la révelation. Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent d'elles et lui demandèrent ce qu'Hermione avait. Ginny l'ouvrit avant elle :

"Des trucs de filles."

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Ron, trop... tout !

"Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Mes règles," dit Hermione, doucement pour ne pas que les autres entendent mais assez fort pour que les oreilles de son rouquin préféré rougissent.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas faire des blagues ou parlait de ça d'une manière aussi peu discrète, mais elle avait rabattu le clapet de Ron et souriante, Hermione finit son repas. Bien, la guerre est déclaré entre elle et Zabini. Et elle allait gagner ! Elle était trop fière pour perdre ou pour abandonner, ou même pour refuser.

Même si le fait qu'elle est un secret sur elle la mettait en désavantage. Hermione haussa très doucement les épaules, comme si elle parlait à elle-même : elle allait s'arranger à ce propos.

* * *

 **[EXPLICATIONS]**

 **On m'a rapporté beaucoup de fautes de temps, le gras des dialogues, etc et j'ai donc pris le temps de relire totalement mon chapitre et ma fanfiction pour reprendre les erreurs. J'ai pas la même occasion décidé d'enlever des passages, et de changer quelques mots. Si vous n'avez pas envie de relire le chapitre précédent, je comprends. Pour résumer, rien de fantastique n'a été changé et une seule seule chose a été changé pour ma fanfiction : Hermione n'est PAS amoureuse de Ronald. Ce détail me bloquait dans la suite de ma fanfiction. Voilà, c'est tout. Je suis vraiment navrée si ça perturbe certain !**

 **[REVIEWS]**

 **Haunting-HTD :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a fait rire ! :'D J'ai une ÉNORME hésitation entre le Blaimione et le Dramione J'AVOUE haha, mais comme je lis plus de Dramione que de Blaimione, je penche souvent pour le Dramione. Heureusement ? Et pour Théodore/Hermione, j'ai déjà écris dessus... mais je l'ai vois plus comme frère/soeur ou juste amis. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup donc bon. ;) Ah Romione... Je me souviens pas trop si j'étais fan de ce couple avant parce que ça fait longtemps pour moi mais ils sont mignons... MÊME si c'est Team Hermione avec un Serpentard pour moi. xD Pour le postage régulier... Ça dépends le temps que j'ai pour le poster, l'inspiration pour continuer la fanfiction... De beaucoup de choses bref. C'est pas VRAIMENT régulier mais PROMI j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux ! Pour le moment, ça va haha.

 **Et un merci à Rose, chupa98, dramione love et Eliie Evans, vous êtes vraiment adorables ! :)**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir eu beaucoup de retours (pour moi en tous cas) sur le début de la fanfiction, j'espère vous revoir et encore plus nombreuses pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs ou me dire ce que vous aimez. Blaise qui sait pour le double cursus d'Hermione, c'est intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Il va le dire à tout le monde ou pas ? Questions, questions, questions. Bisous et au prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Trop calme. La semaine avait trop calme. Malgré les nombreux devoirs, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, les cinq jours s'étaient déroulés sans encombres. Hermione s'était demenée pour aider Harry et Ronald pour les cours, elle avait participé dans ses cours et pas l'ombre de Blaise Zabini autour. Elle était contente. Mais elle trouvait cela BEAUCOUP trop calme.

La Gryffondor entra dans la bibliothèque, un samedi matin. La plupart des personnes la prenait pour une folle pour travailler un samedi. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il fallait travailler pour les examens, même un week-end. Hermione se dirigea vers sa table habituelle, le silence agréable et un hochement de tête envers la bibliothécaire.

Elle se stoppa immédiatement.

"Salut Granger."

Zabini était à sa putain de table. Hermione leva la tête, fière et s'assit en l'ignorant, ne répondant pas à sa provocation.

"Tu boudes ?"

Surprise, elle leva son regard vers lui. Sourire narquois, bras croisés et yeux rieurs. Bordel. La brune renifla pour exprimer son énervement, ne répondant pas non plus. Ouvrant tranquillement ses cours de sorciers. Même de moldus. Il savait après tout : elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il n'avait rien dit cette semaine et Hermione espérait qu'il continue comme cela.

Hermione ouvrit son cours de littérature anglaise. Relisant son cours avec attention, elle prit rapidement ses exercices et s'enferma dans sa bulle. Zabini n'allait pas gâcher sa mâtinée qu'elle avait prévu ! Tandis qu'elle répondait à la troisième question, la chaise à côté d'elle racla et la Gryffondor se tourna.

"Littérature anglaise ? Tu apprends quoi ?" demanda alors Zabini.

Elle le regarda surpris. Puis plissa les yeux. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ? Hermione ne vit pas de raisons de ne pas lui répondre et soupira.

"On lit des textes anciens ou actuels, on apprends plus de vocabulaires, ça permet de nous cultiver plus."

"Et tu lis quoi en ce moment ?"

Fronçant les sourcils en le regardant, elle demanda :

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?"

Zabini haussa les épaules et elle soupira, prenant un livre de son sac. Elle lui donna.

"Liaisons... Dangereuses ?" hésita Zabini.

Hermione hôcha la tête.

"Écrit par un moldu en 1782. Le livre regroupe des lettres de deux personnes. Qui entretienne une liaison..."

"Dangereuse," finit Zabini.

Elle fit un mini-sourire qu'elle cacha immédiatement. Hermione souriait avec un Serpentard, mais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Reprenant contenance, elle lui envoya un regard menaçant.

"Si tu abîmes mon livre..."

"Je n'aurais plus de couilles, j'ai compris." Il ricanna.

"Langage !" s'exclama-t-elle, doucement car ils étaient dans la bibliothèque.

"Comme si tu étais innocente..." souffla-t-il avait un sourire narquois.

"Absolument."

Il ne répondit pas. Mais Hermione savait qu'il n'avait pas tord. Elle se retint une fois de plus de sourire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Gonflant les joues, la brune remarqua qu'elle s'était égarée de ses exercices et se replongeant dedans sous le ricannement de Zabini. Elle allait frapper ce co- cet idiot.

Pourtant, elle put finir ses exercices et il ne la dérangea plus. Il ne bougea pas d'à côté d'elle, plus proche. Quand elle s'en rendu compte, elle se sentit perturbé. Hermione essaya de penser à autre chose. Elle releva son regard de sa feuille et remarqua qu'il était plongé dans le livre qu'elle lui avait donné. La Gryffondor fut surprise et commença à le détailler.

Il avait installé ses pieds sur une autre chaise, les deux mains tenant le livre fermement mais doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer et le faire tomber. Il était concentré. Et Hermione se sentit encore plus pertubée.

"Les hormones d'adolescente sortent, Granger ?"

La Gryffondor remarqua qu'il avait levé son regard vers elle. Merde.

"Va te... Hum. Tu m'énerves." Elle grommela.

Il avait eu sourire narquois sur le visage, et ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il était amusé de sa réaction. Hermione fronça son nez.

"Tes pieds."

Il semblait étonné par sa réponse et fixa ses pieds. Comprenant le problème, Zabini ricana encore plus amusé mais les enleva quand même. Hermione ne dit plus rien et son voisin fit exactement pareil, se remettant dans le livre. Elle ne le regarda pas et sortit son devoir de potion. Et c'est dans un calme étrange mais agréable qu'elle finit ses devoirs en compagnie de Blaise Zabini.

(+)

"Bibliothèque ?" demanda Ginny, en souriant.

Hermione hôcha la tête, lui souriant aussi. La rousse avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se lever et c'était probablement le cas. Le samedi et le dimanche, la plupart des élèves descendaient à midi et manger. Dont Harry et Ronald. Qui sont justement entrain de passer les portes de la Grande Salle. La brune leur sourit quand ils s'installèrent. Tandis qu'Harry lui retourna le sourire, Ronald était plus préocuppé par sa nourriture.

Elle souffla. Désespérée. C'était un adolescent. _"Les hormones d'adolescente sortent, Granger ?"_ se rappela-t-elle. Hermione grogna contre ses pensées et commença à prendre à manger. Une touffe rousse se pencha vers elle.

"Du nouveau avec Zabini ?"

La brune fixa sa meilleure amie quelque temps puis sourit en secouant la tête. Elle lui avait expliqué au début de la semaine que Zabini l'avait embêté dans la bibliothèque et il avait trouvé ses devoirs moldus. Hermione avait du lui expliquer son double cursus mais Ginny n'avait pas l'air choqué, plus impressioné par sa capacité à apprendre. La brune avait été contente de la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

Pourquoi elle lui mentait maintenant alors ? Parce que la situation de ce matin était beaucoup trop bizarre. Même pour Hermione. Zabini était finalement parti un peu avant elle et lui avait envoyé un clin d'oeil et un sourire narquois. Et ne pouvant plus se concentrer à cause de cela, la Gryffondor avait dû quitter la bibliothèque à son tour. Quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait pris son livre et maintenant elle avait une furieuse envie de lui arracher sa tête.

Hermione souffla, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi Zabini avait tout d'un coup commencé à l'embêter ? Il était toujours indifférent avec elle avant, ne l'insultant même pas comme sa troupe de Serpentard. Elle ne dirait pas qu'il était gentil, mais cordial comme un camarade de classe. Puis tout d'un coup... il la taquinait. Et même pas méchamment ! Hermione était donc perdue.

(+)

Elle s'assit à sa table dans la bibliothèque, sortant plusieurs feuilles. Hermione souffla, s'apaisant du calme qui régnait dans cet endroit. Elle sourit doucement, prenant les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour les mettre en face d'elle. Parfait. Mettant son devoir de métamorphose devant elle et un devoir de physique dessous, elle se pencha dessus concentrée. Concentration qui partit vite en entendant une voix.

"Salut Granger."

Relevant son regard, Hermione croisa celui noir amusé de Zabini. Elle soupira, ne répondit pas et se remettant sur son devoir. Il s'installa visiblement à son côté et se pencha vers elle, lui effleurant l'épaule. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et éloigna toutes ses pensées. Merde. Se tournant vers lui, la brune grommela :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il sourit narquoisement et se mit contre le dossier de sa chaise, confortablement.

"Rien."

Cette saleté de réponse, elle l'a détestait. La même réponse qu'il lui avait sorti après le moment où il avait découvert son double cursus. Et la même réponse qui la laissant dans l'incompréhension. Celle qu'elle détestait. Hermione grogna, se repenchant vers son devoir de métamoprhose, décidant d'ignorant le serpent et ses pensées. Comme la dernière fois, il ne dit rien de plus et la laissa.

La Gryffondor finit son devoir de métamorphose et le relut. Très bien ! Elle le mit devant ses yeux, assez fière de ce qu'elle avait écris puis entendit un rire à ses côtés. Hermione s'attrapa un torticolis en se tournant rapidement vers le noir, lui envoyant un regard noir.

"J'aimerais te prendre en photo pendant que tu travaille..."

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

"Tu fais de ces têtes horribles."

Zabini partit dans un fou rire en se tenant les côtes. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire maintenant qu'elle y pensait, des ricannements oui mais des rires comme celui-là. Hermione dût se baffer intérieurement pour penser à ce genre de chose, elle prit son classeur de matières moldus et tenta de faire mal au Serpentard. Mais il arrêta le classeur facilement.

"Je t'emmerde." Elle dit.

"Langage," reprit-il, sourire en coin, yeux rieurs.

Elle grogna, levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Hermione se reprit encore une fois et tendit une main vers l'autre con pour qui lui rende son classeur de matières. Qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains. Il passa une langue entre ses lèvres et elle suiva le mouvement de ses yeux avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione aurait bien voulu se baffer. Réellement. Comme Dobby.

"Rends-le moi, Zabini."

"Si tu m'expliques ce que tu vas faire," marchanda-t-il.

"Mes exercices."

"De..."

Elle fronça du nez, légèrement énervée.

"Physique."

Il sembla l'évaluer du regard puis avec un sourire amusé, Zabini lui mit le classeur dans la main. Son bien dans les mains, Hermione le posa sur la table et sortit sa feuille de cours et ses exercices. Analysant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle relut rapidement la leçon sur les atomes. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette notion. La Gryffondor allait commencer quand la personne emmerdante s'approcha d'elle.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Mais putain, pourquoi tu veux savoir ?!" s'écria Hermione, mettant sa main immédiatement devant sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas parlé si fort, mais elle avait encore juré.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Zabini l'a faisait juré et elle le détestait pour cela. Il semblait fier ce co- cet IMBÉCILE ! Une testicule en moins et... Elle se frappa soudainement la tête contre la table, grognant contre ses pensées.

"Non mais tu vas bien, Granger ?!" dit-il fort à son tour, semblant plus proche d'elle.

La Gryffondor releva son regard vers le noir et lui lança un regard significatif. Il ricana et leva les mains en signe de paix. Soufflant de résignation, elle finit par se tourner totalement vers lui, se massant doucement son front.

"Je t'explique et tu me laisses finir mon exercice ?" Elle faisait un deal avec un Serpentard et elle espérant qu'il dirait oui.

Zabini eut un silence puis amusé, hôcha la tête. Elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance, quoique il avait gardé le secret sur son double cursus finalement, mais il avait intérêt à la laisser tranquille, VRAIMENT. Hermione prit alors sa feuille où était expliquée la leçon de physique et la posta devant le noir qui se pencha dessus.

"Un atôme. C'est un corps. Il y a des milliards d'atomes dans l'air, dans le corps humain, dans toutes les matières humains..."

Elle continua son explication, reprenant quand il semblait ne pas comprendre. Hermione fut surprise de sa curiosité pour une science moldue mais ne dit rien. Bizarrement, elle aimait bien son attention. Il plaçait quelque petites taquineries certes mais était quand même concentré sur ce qu'elle disait. La brune oublia totalement ses exercices.

(+)

Hermione finissait son exercice de physique qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ce matin à la bibliothèque. Se souvenant de ce moment à la bibliothèque, elle se sentit encore perturbée mais heureuse. La brune se demanda ce qu'il se passait avec elle, en ce moment.

"Hermione ?"

Sursautant, elle fit tomber son crayon à papier. Remarquant son meilleur ami Harry à ses côtés, elle lui sourit, rangeant discrètement ses devoirs moldus. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? C'était débile de lui cacher encore. Elle devait lui dire. Se convainquant, elle allait prendre la parole pour lui annoncer quand il l'interrompit.

"Tu étais où ce matin ?" demanda-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"À la bibliothèque..." elle répondit hésitante.

Elle ne voyait pas où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

"Avec qui ?"

La Gryffondor se tendit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas incongru qu'il lui demande ça, cela devait venir de quelque chose.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle répondait à la question par une autre question et elle savait que c'était louche. Mais elle devait savoir pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

"J'ai regardé la carte du Marauders..."

Se tendant d'avantage, Hermione écouta la suite.

"J'observais JUSTE Malfoy qui rodait encore dans le septième étage avec Crabbe et Goyle. Puis il a disparu et j'allais ranger la carte quand... je t'ai vu," il semblait poser le pour et le contre et continua, "Avec Blaise Zabini."

La brune serra ses dents. Elle ne pouvait pas démentir car la Carte du Marauders dit TOUJOURS la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle faisait avec Zabini. Qu'est-ce que Harry en penserait ? Si Hermione lui disait qu'elle appréciait la compagnie du Serpentard ? Impossible à savoir. La brune avait trop peur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il passait par là, il m'embêtait juste," souffla-t-elle.

Hermione apperçut un air suspicieux sur le visage de Harry mais il sembla finalement rendre les armes et lui sourit, inquiet.

"Tu veux qu'on s'en charge ?"

"Non, vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas méchant, ce n'est pas Malfoy," sourit Hermione.

* * *

 **Coucouuuuuuu ! Je reviens pour le chapitre 2 bien entendu.**

 **Des petits moments adorables dans la bibliothèque entre Blaise et Hermione que j'ADORE moi-même, haha. À quoi joue Blaise ? On s'le demande hein. Harry qui suspecte quelque chose... Est-ce qu'Hermione va lui dire ? Haha. J'aime vous poser des questions oui oui. Je dirais que pour le moment, le fait que Ginny et Harry sont ou pas au courant n'est pas important.**

 **[REVIEWS]**

 **Haunting-HTD :** Merci ÉNORMÉMENT encore, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir et rire aussi. xD Pour le moment, Blaisounet ne dit rien... Voyons voir comment ça évolue ! Je suis contente de te faire aimer Ginny, c'est un de mes personnages favoris personnellement, du moins la Ginny des livres qui est plus intéressante que celle des films. ;)  
Je suis vraiment surprise que tu sois Américaine, comme tes reviews sont bien écrites et tout. Et comme tu lis une fanfiction en français, franchement bravo ! :) J'essaye parfois de lire des fanfictions en anglais mais c'est difficile de lire dans une autre langue, du moins pour moi. xD  
J'espère que tu as tout autant apprécié ce chapitre que les précédents et que tu donneras ton avis. ;) Bisouuuuuuuuuus !

 **chupa98 :** Merci, je suis contente que les modifications te plaisent, effectivement une petite guèguerre est déclarée. ;)  
J'espère te revoir dans les reviews et que le chapitre t'ai plu.

 **Merci beaucoup à Eliie Evans et dramione love pour vos reviews, je vous aime. :***

 **Pour le moment, je suis régulière et j'en suis plutôt fière ! J'aimerais aussi BEAUCOUP remercié les retours, que ce soit dans les reviews, les followers ou les favorites, vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que vous me faites. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, même des petits "j'aime" ça me fera vraiment plaisir ! Bisouuuus et au prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 _"Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?" lui demanda, intéressé, Slughorn._

 _"Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue."_ Elle avait répondu, haussant le menton, fière.

Hermione entendit et vit parfaitement les chuchotements que Malfoy faisait dans l'oreille de Nott. "Sang-de-bourbe" et autre insultes. Sans même entendre ce que cet idiot disait, elle le savait. La Gryffondor leva les yeux au plafond, ne s'en préocuppant même pas, et quand elle les redescendit, elle croisa le regard noir de Zabini. Elle le défia du regard de dire quoique ce soit comme sa petite bande de Serpentard mais il avait la bouche fermé et souriait. Pas méchamment, juste... comme d'habitude.

Elle grommela contre ce serpent et détourna le regard. Un jour, elle réussira à gagner au duel de regard. Un jour ! Hermione se concentra sur le cours, mettant de côté sa promesse.

—

Son meilleur ami était allé à son rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, tranquillement, sans préparation. Et Hermione stressait. Qu'est-ce que le directeur allait lui faire ? L'entraîner avec des sorts compliqués, lui apprendre l'occlumentie lui-même ? Tous ses questionnements lui donnaient une énorme migraine. Et le fait que Ronald mangeait des chocolats à s'en mettre plein le visage à côté d'elle, l'énervait.

Soufflant d'énervement, Hermione se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter le roux et partit sans un mot de la salle commune. Prenant le chemin des cuisines pour prendre une tisanne et se détendre, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Et se cogna contre une personne de sexe inconnu.

"Je vais t'acheter des lunettes." Un ricanement se fit entendre.

Rectification : la personne n'était pas inconnue. Blaise Zabini en personne. La brune secoua la tête, désespérée mais ne dit rien à part sa silencieuse excuse de ne pas avoir regarder devant elle. Elle continua son chemin, toujours préocupée par Harry.

"Granger ? Eh !"

Comme un robot, elle se retourna lentement vers Zabini.

"Tu es flippante, Granger." Il avait dit avec affirmation.

Hermione cligna des yeux une demi-seconde et remarqua sa transe passagère. Elle souffla encore une fois et haussa les épaules : elle était fatiguée. Alors qu'elle essayait de penser à autre chose qu'au rendez-vous de son meilleur ami, la Gryffondor remarqua que Zabini la suivait depuis bien longtemps et ne disait rien.

"Tu fais quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je marche."

Elle allait lui arracher une testicule, lui et son sourire narquois.

"Dans ma direction ?"

"Tu risques de retomber dans une absence, et te prendres un statut ou autre chose."

"Donc tu t'inquiètes... pour moi ?" Hermione cherchait l'explication.

Mais elle ne vint pas. Zabini lui fit un clin d'oeil et continua son chemin vers les cuisines avec elle sans rien dire de plus. Saleté !

"Fait attention, Granger, il y a un tableau devant toi." Il ricana.

Hermione renifla d'énervement.

"Merci bien, Zabini, pour l'information. Je l'avais remarqué."

Elle se mit devant le tableau avec un pot de fruits et souffla le mot de passe. Le tableau s'ouvrit avec un grincement signifiant que peu de personnes avaient emprunté ce passage depuis longtemps. Fred et George le faisaient mais... ils n'étaient plus là. Laissant Zabini faire ce qu'il voulait, Hermione descendit tranquillement jusqu'aux cuisines.

"On est où ?" demanda alors la voix lointaine de Zabini.

"Les cuisines." Hermione répondit dans un ton qui ressemblait presque à Luna Lovegood.

Zabini ne sembla rien dire de son état.

"Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit..." dit-il.

Soudain, une dizaine d'elfes de maisons apparurent devant eux et leur demandèrent tous ce que les deux élèves voulaient. Hermione leur sourit gentiment et tout aussi poliment, demanda une tisanne de grand-mère. Les elfes hochèrent la tête et la plupart s'évaporèrent pour se mettre à la tâche. Trois restèrent près d'eux.

"Que veux monsieur ?" demanda un des trois.

Zabini leva un sourcil puis sembla réfléchir.

"Bierraubeurre."

La Gryffondor lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac et il se retourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas son action.

"Ça va pas de boire de l'alcool le soir ?" s'insurgea-t-elle.

Zabini fit un sourire narquois bien connu.

"Là, c'est la Granger que je connais."

Hermione sentit ses joues devenir rouges et détourna le regard, grommelant contre cet imbécile de Serpentard. Qui souriait toujours, elle le sentait. Un elfe de maison vint à nouveau les voir et leur proposa de s'asseoir. Hermione acquiessa en le remerciant. Elle le remercia encore une fois quand il vint lui apporter quelques biscuits. Et elle jeta un regard noir à Zabini car il ne disait rien.

"Je ne commencerai pas une discussion avec toi sur ce sujet, Granger." Il dit.

Surprise, elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

"Tout le monde dans l'école a attendu parler de ta S.A.L.E."

Hermione ne dit alors plus rien. Elle pourrait lui demander beaucoup mais Zabini avait fait l'effort de dire le nom de sa société correctement alors elle ferma sa bouche. Un silence agréable se fit dans les cuisines et Hermione posa sa main sur sa paume, son coude reposant sur la table. Elle entendait en fond les bruits des elfes et la respiration de Zabini. Calme.

"Miss Granger, Monsieur Zabini, tenez."

Elle tourna la tête doucement vers l'elfe de maison, si doucement qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait peur au petit elfe. Hermione prit sa tasse dans ses mains et sourit en sentant la chaleur se propageait. Elle remercia l'elfe de maison qui n'attendit rien de Zabini et partit. La brune haussa les épaules et posa la tasse sur la table.

Relevant son regard vers Zabini qui semblait la fixer. Elle rosit mais ne détourna pas son regard noisette des iris noirs du serpent. Hermione remarqua le sourire amusé de Zabini s'agrandir peu à peu. Elle détourna alors le regard, marmonnant une insulte. Un rire se fit entendre dans les cuisines.

"Tu n'es pas douée en duel de regards."

"Je. T'emmerde."

"Je l'avais compris," rigola Zabini.

Il prit sa bierraubeurre sous le regard dédaigneuse d'Hermione et avala le tout cul-sec. Laissant la Gryffondor la bouche ouverte. Zabini mit la pinte sur la table et éclata alors de rire quand il vit la tête de la brune. Cette dernière, véxée, prit sa tasse de tisanne et but une gorgée. Elle fit immédiatement une grimaçe, s'empêchant de recraché et posa dignement la tasse sur la table.

Ce qui augmenta visiblement le rire du Serpentard.

"Par Salazar, Granger, tu es vraiment un spectacle à toi toute seule."

Hermione souffla de résignation. Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique de sa poche, elle n'allait jamais quelque part sans elle, et la pointa sur sa tasse. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua le mouvement de recul de Zabini. La Gryffondor pouffa de rire, serrant les lèvres pour se retenir de son hilarité. Elle entendit un grognement et tira finalement la langue au noir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était gamine ! Le soir, c'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour lui parler.

"Il te manque plus qu'une teinture blonde et tu ressembles à Lovegood," ricana Zabini.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et but alors sa tasse qu'elle avait refroindis avec un sort. Hermione sentit la chaleur se propageait dans son ventre et sourit doucement quand elle reposa sa tasse. Se relevant, elle entendit le Serpentard en faire de même. Cette soirée était vraiment étrange mais ses inquiétudes pour Harry s'était évaporé.

—

 _"Quoi ! Mais Poudlard est beaucoup plus sûr que leurs maisons, forcément ! Nous avons des Aurors et tout un tas de sortilèges de protection, et puis on a Dumbledore !"_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Autrefois. Plus le temps passe, plus elle se rendait compte des failles que comportait la sécurité de Poudlard. Elle comprenait que les parents voulaient enlever leurs enfants de l'école. Faisant remarquer l'absence du directeur à ses meilleurs amis, la brune releva le regard vers l'ensemble de la Grande Salle.

A l'intérieur de Poudlard, elle se rendait pas compte du danger car les professeurs faisaient en sorte de maîtriser le taux d'informations que les élèves avaient. Mais quand Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, elle se rendait compte que la guerre était proche. Et ça l'inquiétait. Quel serait son rôle pendant cette guerre ?

Elle capta le regard de Zabini et comme s'il semblait lire en elle, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Comme pour la rassurer. Hermione leva les yeux au plafond, se disant qu'elle s'imaginait vraiment des choses. Mais un sourire était déjà apparu sur son visage et quand elle se retourna vers ses amis, l'inquiétude s'était amoindrie.

—

Hermione plia sa lettre et l'accrocha délicatement sur la patte d'Hedwige. Elle carressa la chouette blanche de son meilleur ami.

"Envois ça à mes parents, Hedwige," murmura-t-elle.

La chouette émit un petit bruit puis s'envola vers l'horizon. La Gryffondor la regarda s'envoler, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude. Et si Hedwige se faisaitn prendre par les Mangemorts ? Et si ses parents se faisaient prendre ? Elle se mordit la lèvre fortement : elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Hermione sentit quelque chose lui frottait le bras et descendit son regard lentement. Une chouette magnifique au pelage brun se tenait à ses côtés et mettait sa tête contre son bras. La brune reconnut immédiatement la chouette : c'était celle de Blaise Zabini. Même sans être là, il la suivait partout. Rigolant doucement, elle leva sa main pour carresser la chouette.

La présence de l'animal la détendait dans son inquiétude. Malgré la crasse de la violière, Hermione se cala plus contre le mur et ferma les yeux, continuant de passer la main sur la tête brune de la chouette. Qui se rapprochait d'elle.

"Demelza t'apprecie..."

La Gryffondor sursauta, ouvrant les yeux. Elle rencontra deux iris noirs amusés en face d'elle. Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La chouette, nommée Demelza, restait à ses côtés et Zabini observait l'extérieur. Le silence agréable régna.

—

 _"... Et Hermione a embrassé Victor Krum."_

La Gryffondor se figea à l'angle du couloir. Elle entendait clairement la voix de son amie Ginny qui criait cela dans le couloir. Pourquoi la rouquine s'énervait-elle ? Passant une tête discrètement, elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny. Cette dernière était rouge de colère et des larmes parlaient au coin de ses yeux. Visiblement une dispute avait eu lieu. Entre qui et qui ? Hermione ne savait pas.

Elle revenait de sa ronde tranquillement quand elle avait entendu Ron criait. Croyant une attaque des Serpentard, la Gryffondor s'était dirigée vers lui. Mais ce n'était pas des Serpentards mais Ginny.

"Tu as réellement embrassée Krum ?" demanda une voix dans son dos.

Hermione sursauta mais reconnut la voix tout de suite. Elle se retourna et se vit à quelque centimètres de l'uniforme à présent familier de Serpentard. Zabini recula de quelque pas et croisa les bras, le sourcil levé. Elle sourit, amusée.

"Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?"

"Je déteins sur toi, Granger."

Elle leva les yeux au plafond mais haussa les épaules, attendant une réponse. Qui vint pas. Hermione n'en fut pas surprise, Zabini avait la particularité de ne pas répondre quand il ne voulait pas répondre. Elle était habituée. Il gardait son regard noir sur elle et ça gênait de plus en plus la Gryffondor qui, en essayant de cacher sa gêne, montra son dos au Serpentard.

Hermione entendit alors le son des pas de Ginny et elle se figea. Elle était avec Zabini et Ginny venait dans sa direction. Prise de panique, elle vit une porte juste à côté d'eux. La brune prit la main de Zabini et l'entraina rapidement vers la salle qu'elle ferma derrière elle au cas où Ginny aurait envie de se réfugier dans la salle.

"C'est d'un cliché..."

La Gryffondor se tourna vers le garçon pour lui lançait un regard noir et mit son oreille contre la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas rapides s'éloignant et souffla de soulagement. Hermione poussa la porte et l'ouvrit. Zabini passa alors très près d'elle et lui lança un clin d'oeil. Puis il partit.

Hermione mit ses deux mains sur ses joues rouges et insulta fortement le Serpentard. Nan mais quel connard !

* * *

 **NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. Le chapitre 3. Oui, enfin** **... Je suppose que je dois m'excuser ? Oops. PARDON. PARDON. ET ENCORE PARDON. Je suis le synonyme de retard, ou même littéralement d'absence. J'ai complètement mis cette fanfiction de côté. Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous pouvez me jeter des tomates, ou même des boîtes de conserves, je le mérite. Allez-y.**

 **En tous cas, ce chapitre était un peu une sorte de transition pour de plus grand mouvement ! Les moments en italique sont du livres, j'ai bien aimé les prendre pour y insérer du Blaise/Hermione. On voit qu'ils se rapprochent d'ailleurs ! J'espère que vous avez aimer leur moment... ABSOLUMENT ADORABLES je trouve. Oui, j'ai écris ça et je fangirl dessus. Haha.**

 **RRA**

 **chupa98 :** Effectivement, Blaise a... Je dirais "mauvaise" influence sur Hermione haha ! La pauvre a du mal à se concentrer, elle est troublée par le beau Blaisounet. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et pour Harry... tu verras bien. Nyark.

 **Haunting-HTD :** WOAH. Tu me paraissais tellement plus mature ! Ou c'est peut-être moi qui suis encore une gamine... Probablement haha. Je suis ton aînée de 2 ans alors nyark. Je te souhaite bonne chance alors pour ton métier et ton apprentissage ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 2 (ou 3 ? Je sais plus) t'ait plus. Tout le monde aimerait un ami comme Harry... il est tellement adorable. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plus en tous cas ! ET JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE pour mon retard, je me sens nulle... C'était un gros écart en tous cas haha. THANKS U SO MUCH FOR... euh... ta review ? Haha.

 **Merci énormément à** dramione love **,** Yoko78 **et** Nesse222 **pour vos reviews, vous imaginez pas ô combien ça me fait plaisir ! Et merci merci (le double merci est fait exprès haha) à ceux qui mettent ma fanfiction en suivi ou favoris, vous êtes juste adorables. Je vais vous vénérer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

 **J'ai encore pleins de chapitre déjà écris alors JE PROMETS de poster la semaine prochaine. PROMIS JURÉ. CROIX DE BR- *tomate* Je me tais oui oui. À la prochaine, petits cornichons.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Trois semaines et chaque samedi et mercredi matin, Zabini venait la retrouver à la bibliothèque. Elle lui apprenait une partie de son cours moldu et il la laissait tranquille ensuite pour finir ses exercices. Une routine s'était formé et Hermione s'en rendait compte. Elle avait arrêté de chercher le pourquoi. Zabini ne semblait de toute façon pour vouloir abandonner donc ça ne servait à rien.

"Salut, princesse."

Hermione grogna. Il lui avait donné ce surnom car elle arrêtait pas de critiquer ses manières : ne pas manger, ne pas mettre les pieds sur la table, ne pas être affalé sur la table. Elle savait qu'elle était un peu exigeante mais la posture et les manières étaient importantes ! Vexée, elle ne répondit pas au Serpentard et continua son devoir de mathématiques.

"Mathématiques ?"

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Hermione entendit un rire familier, puis une chaise à ses côtés qui racla. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et semblait s'affaler sur la table. Elle grinça des dents, ce qui provoqua un second rire pour Zabini. Elle l'ignora encore. Elle s'enferma dans sa bulle, n'entendant que la respiration du serpent, et finit ses exercices facilement. Quand elle se releva, Hermione remarqua qu'il la fixait.

La brune sentit des chaleurs dans ses joues.

"Oui ?" Elle demanda, se détournant deux secondes pour se calmer.

"Expliques-moi."

Cela devenait une phrase familère. Souriant doucement, elle prit son cours de polygône de second degré et commença à lui expliquer. Il s'était relevé et l'écoutait avec attention, hôchant la tête quand elle lui demandait si il comprenait. Hermione savait au fond qu'elle s'habituait trop à la présence de Zabini, qu'elle l'appréciait et qu'elle aimait ces moments. Mais elle niait.

"Putain, on va être en retard."

Le commentaire du Serpentard la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle était TROP souvent dans ses pensées en ce moment, Zabini ne disait rien, s'habituant visblement à ces moments où elle était dans la lune, mais ses amis s'inquiétaient tout le temps pour elle. Ronald se vexait tout le temps quand elle ne l'écoutait plus pendant un moment.

"Granger ! Bouges ton cul."

Elle sursauta. Zabini était levé, deux sacs dans les mains. Le sien aussi. Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus.

"On est en RETARD." Il accentua le dernier mot.

La Gryffondor comprit soudain.

"Merde, merde, merde, merde !" s'écria-t-elle.

Prenant son sac en chemin, elle se dirigea vers la sortie en courant, Zabini derrière elle. Ils avaient potion ensemble et ils étaient en retard bordel. Ils coururent en vitesse vers la salle de potions, beaucoup trop loin de la bibliothèque. Zabini l'avait dévancé dans la course mais il se restait assez lent, comme s'il l'attendait. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours, et Hermione était totalement essouflée. Bordel.

"Putain," fit-elle le souffle court.

"Faudrait que tu fasses du sport, toi," ricana Zabini.

Elle releva le regard vers lui. Le Serpentard était en sueur mais il respirait plutôt normalement par rapport à elle. La brune le détailla quelque seconde puis se détourna.

"Va te faire."

Il ria et lui demanda du regard si elle était prête. Hermione hôcha la tête, prenant une longue respiration et se mettant debout dans une attitude très... Granger. Elle entendit le rire de Zabini devant elle et lui lança un regard noir. Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit quand il entendit le professeur lui répondre. Les deux élèves entrèrent dans la salle, devant les regards de tout le monde. Surpris.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle rentrait dans une salle en compagnie de Zabini, en retard tout les deux, et tout le deux semblant avoir couru le même nombre de pas. Merde. Elle lui jeta un regard mais il sembla pas s'en préocupper.

"Excusez-moi, professeur, j'ai loupé mon réveil," annonça-t-il, prenant un air parfaitement froid et Serpentard.

La brune se rendit compte qu'il était légèrement différent quand il était avec elle. Il rigolait et souriait beaucoup plus. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et espéra que les gens associent ça à sa course.

"Et vous, Miss ?" demanda le professeur Slughorn.

"Oh, excusez-moi, j'étais à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé."

Elle entendit deux ou trois rires mais ne s'en préocuppa pas, relevant le menton fièrement. Au moins elle, elle travaillait. Ce n'était pas les deux ou trois cruches qui avaient rigolé qui allaient savoir leur ASPICS. Hermione intercepta le sourire narquois de Zabini. Elle allait le... Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver, avancez, avancez, nous étions entrain de regarder la potion du Philtre de la Mort," sourit le professeur.

Heureusement qu'il les aimait bien et qu'ils étaient dans son club. Elle était sûre que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il les aurait pas accepté. Hermione n'aimait pas les injustices et être chouchou en était une, mais elle ne s'en plaignerait pas maintenant. S'approchant de ses meilleurs amis, elle leur sourit en forçant, supportant leur regard suspicieux. Elle allait recevoir énormément de questions plus tard.

(+)

"Pourquoi Zabini était avec toi ?"

"Il t'embête encore ? Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, soufflant. Impossible d'expliquer la situation, elle allait devoir ENCORE mentir. Pourquoi elle mentait tout le temps en ce moment ? Ce n'était pas ce que ses parents lui avaient enseignés. Ils lui avaient enseigné à ne pas jurer... Zabini faisait vraiment sortir le pire en elle.

"Il était devant la salle." Elle haussa les épaules, détournant ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

Il ne faisait pas spécialement beau aujourd'hui. On était mercredi et il restait encore deux jours de cours avant le week-end, et surtout avant le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Tout le monde était excité pour ce match qui se déroulait samedi matin. Hermione était juste maussade. Le samedi matin... Grognant contre ses pensées, elle se concentra sur la discussion de ses meilleurs amis.

Visiblement, Harry était encore sur Malfoy. Il était allé au septième année au moment il avait vu le nom du Serpentard et il était tombé sur deux filles devant la salle sur demande. Une des filles avait fait tomber la balance qu'elle tenait.

"Peut-être pour prévenir quelqu'un ?" demanda Hermione.

Ses deux meilleurs amis la regardèrent, surpris.

"Mais oui ! Malfoy était dans Salle sur Demande et les filles devaient le prévenir avec le son de la balance quand quelqu'un venait vers ici ! C'est évident !" s'écria-t-il.

"Pas tellement..." souffla la seule fille du Trio.

"Mais si !"

Harry semblait avoir l'illumination de la journée et elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher son bonheur soudain pour avoir découvert où était Malfoy. Elle laissa donc passer, haussant les épaules. Résignée, elle échangea un regard avec Ronald qui semblait aussi résigné.

(+)

Elle s'assit sur un des gradins, à côté de Neville et Luna qui avaient pleins d'accessoires pour supporter la maison Gryffondor. Hermione souria amusée en voyant le châpeau de Luna. Vraiment original. D'ailleurs, la Serdaigle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit à son tour, se penchant vers elle.

"Je te trouve plus détendue, Hermione..." Elle lui dit, doucement.

Hermione fronça la sourcil, puis haussa les épaules, souriant. C'était Luna après tout. Les deux filles se concentra sur le terrain. Les deux équipes venaient d'apparaître sur le terrain et ils enfournaient leur balais. Quand ils furent tous à leur hauteur, Hermione put tous les observer. Passant rapidement sur ses amis, son regard fut attiré par un poursuiveur de Serpentard. Il avait un petit sourire que seul ceux qui le regardait vraiment pouvait voir. Il semblait aimer être sur un balai.

Elle rencontra alors son regard noir. Il lui lança un clin d'oeil, un sourire narquois. Hermione tint son regard, sentant quand même la chaleur lui montant au visage. Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit encore plus. Elle lui tira finalement la langue, se détournant. Saleté ! Elle pouvait entendre son rire, même de là où elle était.

Quand la Gryffondor se tourna vers ses amis dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle vit le regard surpris et curieux de Ginny qui alternait entre elle et Zabini. Merde. Merde. Merde. Hermione rentra sa tête dans les épaules et se concentra sur l'arbitre. Sans se rendre compte du sourire de Luna derrière qui avait aussi tout vu.

(+)

La fête à Gryffondor était étouffante. Hermione était donc rapidement sortie, félicitant quand même ses meilleurs amis et Ginny. Cette dernière lui avait fait promettre de tout lui raconter. Malheureusement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait d'en parler à Ginny. Elle avait peur que la bulle éclate. Que ces moments à la bibliothèque avec Zabini finissent. Hermione grinça des dents : elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait BESOIN de ces moments là.

"On célèbre pas la victoire avec ses amis, Granger ?"

Elle se tourna vers la voix, qu'elle avait parfaitement reconnu. Hermione leva un sourcil, remarquant Zabini, les mains dans les poches de son patalon, un sourire narquois sur le visage. L'habituel sourire. Qu'elle aimait malgrè elle.

"On est pas dépressif par la défaite ?" répondit-elle, du tac au tac.

Il ricana. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de lui rappeler la défaite du match de ce matin. Hermione haussa les épaules, souriant amusée.

"Voir mes meilleurs amis avalant la bouche de leur copine n'est PAS ma priorité," rigola-t-elle.

"Weasmoche a une copine ?" fit, surpris, Zabini.

Hermione hôcha la tête, ne se préocuppant pas du surnom. Lavande s'était littéralement jeté sur Ronald. Et s'en était suivi une scène horrible de léchage de palet. Elle avait eu envie de vomir. Comment on pouvait être aussi intime en public ? Horrible.

"Et... comment..."

Elle remonta un regard vers les yeux noirs qu'elle affectionnait et comprit rapidement le chemin de sa question. Tout le monde le pensait après tout, ça ne l'étonnait pas.. La brune haussa les épaules encore une fois :

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ronald."

Zabini hôcha lentement la tête, comme s'il digéreait la chose. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se figea immédiatement. Mais il s'arrête ni trop prêt pour qu'elle perdre les pédales, ni trop loin. Comment elle en était venue à réagir comme ça avec Zabini ?

"Tu as bien joué..." annonça-t-elle.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et écarquillant les yeux, se tournant rapidement vers le noir. Hermione vit qu'il semblait surpris lui aussi mais il se reprit. Et Zabini eut un sourire. Un sourire qui lui fit prendre conscience d'énormément de choses. Mais une chose en particulier : elle craquait pour ce Serpentard.

Son souffle coupé, Hermione sentit perdre les pédales. Zabini ne lui avait pas répondu mais elle sentit qu'il lui avait dit merci JUSTE avec ce sourire qu'il lui avait donné. Il passa alors une main sur sa nuque et une langue entre ses lèvres. La Gryffondor était attentive à ses moindres mouvements quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, des yeux rieurs mais avec quelque chose en plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, il s'approcha d'elle. Hermione se figea. Non. Non. Non. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant mais n'espérant pas non plus.

Puis plus rien. Un coup de vent. La brune ouvrit ses yeux et ne vit pas le moindre chat. Ni la présence de Zabini en ces lieux. Il était parti. Hermione se mit contre le mur, se laissant glisser doucement. Elle avait le coeur battant à tout rompre et son corps était chaud. Soudain, les larmes coulèrent.

"Hermione ?"

Elle sursauta. Et vit son meilleur ami Harry qui arrivait vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il avait vu ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Lavande n'est qu'une passe."

Non... Il n'avait rien vu. Et pensait que c'était Ronald la source de son mal-être. Alors que c'était tout simplement elle-même. Car elle perdait le contrôle. Car elle ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments, ses émotions. Car elle était tombée amoureuse de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

 **EHHHH ME VOILÀ. Je suis à l'heure et fière de l'être oui oui ! Le chapitre 4, check.**

 **Hermione se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse de Blaisounet, ça lui fait un choc. Je sais que cette scène du "Je veux t'embrasser mais je me défile au dernier moment" c'est cliché mais j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire... Pardonnez-moi. Haha. On se demande bien où est allé Blaisounet et pourquoi il s'est défilé au dernier moment. Même si c'est ASSEZ évident comme réponse ! En tous cas, préparez les mouchoirs pour le prochain chapitre car cela ne va pas être joyeux. On peut dire haha.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **RAR**

 **Olivia :** Merci beaucoup haha. Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plus.

 **Haunting-HTD :** Binjour ! Le moment des cuisines est aussi mon préférée nyark. J'aime écrire une Hermione un peu perdue et loin de son attitude sérieuse, ça me détends bizarrement haha. Merci ! Tes reviews à mes chapitres me font vraiment vraiment plaisir. Et bon calcul haha, le chapitre est là et j'espère que tu l'as aimé. C'est une fête oui le 8 mai... mais disons qu'on le fête pas vraiment. On est surtout content car c'est férié et on a 3 bons jours de week-end. On est tellement flemmard haha !

 **Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui mettent ma fanfiction en suivis ou en favorite. Je reçois un mail à chaque fois et ça me donne le sourire pour le reste de ma journée !**

 **De ce pas, je vais aller me rendorm- FAIRE MES DEVOIRS. Hum hum.** **Et on se retrouve à la prochaine, mes petits cornichons.**


End file.
